fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Librage
Librage '(天秤座のゲイ, ''tenbinzanogei, LEE-brah-gay) is an angel of immense beauty and power, famed for her expert abilities in spell-casting and swordsmanship, as well as her natural talent of restoring peace and order to the most unruly and dangerous places. Librage seems to think she has simply always existed, like most of her kind, and lives only to defeat the darkness that lurks in the world. She seems oblivious to the fact that she most likely came from the realm of Angels, but is also somehow aware that she is an Angel herself. Librage has wandered the entirety of Earth Land over the past 4000 years she has been "alive", always leaving behind the trail of light she makes after "cleansing" the area of evil and darkness. Librage's presence has been noted by the general populace, but she is considered a legend of sorts. As they do not know her true name, they have dubbed her the 'Holy Virgin of the Divine '(神の 聖なる 処女, kamino seinaru shojo), or simply, '''The Virgin '(処女, ''shojo) Appearance Librage is a gorgeous woman of holy grace and a pure body, that reflects both inside and out. Librage, like the rest of her heavenly kin, possesses massive amounts of grace and beauty that radiates off of her and makes everything she does seem like a miracle. The angel possesses a slim body and an hourglass figure, giving an aura of femininity and beauty wherever she walks. One of her key features seems to be the unique coloring of both her hair and eyes, which glow a unique light peach and gold, respectively. Librage's face shape is in that of a heart, resembling a young child's and reflecting on her status as a "Child of God". She also possesses a very strong jawline and sharp cheekbones, granting her a rather mysterious look, when not covered by the long black scarf that she wears often. In terms of attire, Librage wears what seems to be a modified kimono of sorts, where the kimono takes on the style of a mini-dress, more so than it does a traditional kimono. The kimono is wrapped on the right side, so the black lining of the fold shows, and contrasts beautifully with the white. Around her waist, Librage wears what seems to be an alternate form of a corset, colored black with turquoise lining and white ribbon tied around it. Over this entire ensemble, Librage wears a baby blue robe with a white triangular trim along the sleeves. To finish off her outfit, Librage wears long black toeless socks, and black sandals, as well as a matching black scarf, and black bow that she wears in her hair. Personality & Traits Librage is a very calm and collected individual that rarely cracks under pressure. She is a person that is always level-headed in dire situations, usually aiding towards her advantage, in the end. Librage has displayed on multiple occasions a bit of a cocky side, often saying that she simply cannot be killed by the likes of magic or man-made weapons, and will simply reform in the heavens until she is brought back down a few weeks later. It should also be noted that Librage has an extremely bad case of volatile anger, where she will erratically and unexpectedly burst into a fit of anger, incurring her holy wrath of anyone around her. This is ironic, as Wrath is one of the Seven Deadly Sins, which goes completely against Librage and her kind. History Librage was "formed" in the heavens over 4,000 years ago, and sent down into Earth Land to do as all others of her kind did, and defeat the forces of evil that threaten humanity and the heavens. Throughout this vast time period, Librage has claimed that she has been various different people, in various different positions. She was Mihiko, the Great Sun Queen, and the first ruler of Midi; she was Fiona E. Fiore, the widowed mother of Toma E. Fiore. Somehow, during one of her adventures, a white dove swooped over her head, and dropped a pink envelope with a rose tied to it, directly in front of her. Picking up the envelope and reading it, Librage discovered it was an invitation, to join one of the most prestigious guilds in the world; Llorona's Lips, in the floating country of Yak. Librage had always wanted to go to Yak, but ''somehow ''never found the time for it. Librage eagerly traveled to Yak, and quickly surpassed all of the ranks inside of the guild, and became the Guild Ace. As she often expressed the need to travel, Librage is not commonly seen in or around the guild hall, but traveling. However, she still considers herself a part of the guild, and keeps her guild mark. Abilities Angel Physiology * '''Transcended Existential Position: As creatures of a divine nature — born for a sole purpose unlike any other, it's obvious that Angels have a higher standing in the grand scheme of things unlike any other being, sans the Gods themselves; their immense powers are sole proof of this fact, being able to vanquish nearly any foe that they deem to be an enemy with just the simplest of motions. However, such a divine nature cannot be perceived by the common mind, such is filled with various mysteries — nearly all of which can't even be fully fathomed; it's due to this that an Angel, and by extension — its actions, can't normally be perceived by beings lower than them unless they themselves will it to happen. They themselves, and the actions they commit, are quite literally what many refer to as an "act of God". To those lower than it, they are creatures of mere fiction — existing in a realm thought to have been imaginary. While such is regrettable by normal standards — Angels having the innate desire to freely interact with those of various planes of existence, especially in the case of humans, this divide serves to protect order in the universe; should creatures of different standings were to interact with each other freely, there would be much chaos created as there's a extreme difference in power within each plane. It's stated that an Angel's power is naturally potent, thus constant exposure can lead to severe changes to its surroundings — all of which is due to them being on a plane that's considered to be phantasmal yet feared. Like Gods, it's through such a standing that Angels can't normally be sensed through any and all means; only those of its kind or naturally more powerful than can sense their presence, thus deal with them in a proper manner. This holds true for Fallen Angels and other specialized classes of Angels. There have been a few exceptions over the course of history, as some beings garnered the ability to perceive such beings; it's theorized that this may be due to the fact that they were born with an acute sensitivity to the divine. It's such beings that are often recognized by the annals of history, as they were the ones who either fought alongside or against the heavens. As normal races can't sense the Angel's presence, certain ones are able to properly see them — the primary ones being the Demons, an Angel's natural enemy, and Angel-Blessed Humans, who have been chosen to serve the heavens because of the purity in their hearts and keen sense of justice. It's said that when an Angel makes itself known to others, their presentation is always grandeur — even if it wasn't intended, further alluding to their status as divine creatures. ** Shapeshifting: In order to interact with other species, Angels are known to have the ability to shapeshift — transforming themselves entirely; this ability is derived from their position in existence, serving as proof of their immense capabilities. Such a transformation lowers their power considerably, putting them on the same plane as those weaker than itself; this is to ensure that their incredible powers don't affect the realms too much, making it a bit easier to go about their missions without such a burden. It's known that they can transform into and mimic the physiology of any and all creatures, sans beings of a divine nature, whilst gaining knowledge pertaining to said creatures for their usage; this makes it easier for the Angels to blend in with any culture or society without arousing suspicion from the locals. It seems that there's no limit to how long the transformation lasts, as some Angels have disguised themselves as various beings from other races for many years bordering to a millennia — all for the sake of completing the task(s) given to them. It should be noted that it's through this ability that Angels have intervened in various events of other races throughout time without causing trouble for themselves — altering it for better or for worse; such proof is found in the various events of mankind, whom they adore because of their free will and tenacity while being the only mundane race that's closer to them in physiology. * Enhanced Physiology & Natural Combat Affinity: It's known that Angels are one of the few species that were built for combat, amongst other things. In order to reflect such a fact, their biology is much different than any other species; this makes them one of the most powerful species to exist, rivaling Demons (their sworn adversaries) and possibly Dragons. The only typical exception to this fact are Gods — hailed as the most powerful beings for various, yet obvious reasons. Even a low-class Azrael is much more powerful than an highly experienced S-Class Mage; it's said that when an Angel has reached Seraph-level, they are able to even stand on even grounds with a God — albeit for a short time, a feat in-and-of itself given what such divine beings are capable of. They are able to quickly learn and evolve when engaged in combat — as their body adapts & slowly changes as a result, thus able to overpower any adversary they come across. As fellow magic users, they are able to use any form of magic deem fit, sans those dealing with the Black Arts — which are known to be tainted in nature because of its background; it should be noted that the output is much greater when used by them because Angels are more in-tuned with the energies surrounding them, thus able to manipulate them to their desires. As beings who have various duties to attend to, their physiology prevents them from aging, allows them to instantly recover from any degree of injury inflicted on them (this depends on the degree, as bigger wounds take longer to heal), and makes them immune to all forms of poisons and diseases — the exception being that if Magical Barrier Particles — the substance that's found in nearly all Demons and known to be the bane to magical beings, have some part. * Immortality: Like Celestial Spirits (and most holy races for that matter), Angels possesses the innate skill of immortality — they don't age and they can't die through normal means. They can't be killed using man-made weaponry or through weak-tier spells & curses. The only way to do so is if they are outside of their given dimension, especially if its a location teeming with evil. In such a case, they can easily be dealt with — as the evil of said area can overpower them & weaken them as a result, making them all the more vulnerable. ** Adveniat Levatio (, Abeniatto Revatīo; Latin for "Hallowed Rebirth", Japanese for "Divine Triumph of One's Looming Finality"): Somewhat of an automatic function that's innate to their kind, it's derived from their immortality; it serves as a means of preserving their life force should they will it. When an Angel's life is close to extinction, body acts in response to such an extreme threat — activating this technique, pooling their remaining energies to a single point, usually somewhere near their hearts. The energy flows through said area, causing it to magnify and spread throughout the rest of the body at a rapid pace. This causes the Angel to glow immensely — briefly outlining them in a white energy before breaking down their body, transforming it into a myriad points of light stylized in the shape of an angel's feather. As such a form scatters to the far corners, it slowly dissipates from sight; at this point, it reconvenes to highest layer of Empyrean — returning to their original form. However, this part of the process is known to be extremely slow — taking many weeks, if not months to accomplish; this is due to the Angel being healed while re-shaping itself to their previous state. It's said that the greater an Angel's power, the quicker the process; however, it should be noted that the Angel can only heal if that's what they wish. They can forego the technique entirely, thus letting the choosing the time where their service for the heavens end; in exchange, their bodies go through the metamorphosis that will eventually lead it becoming a fetus-like entity, usable through the powers of Angel Magic. This technique is only available to pure breed Angels who haven't fallen from grace; Fallen Angels lose such a valuable ability due to them no longer allied with the heavens, thus doomed to their eventual fate. It's one of the two things unusable by Angel-Blessed or beings having some relation to the Angels. Ways of Combat Physical Abilities Mental Abilities Magic Magical Abilities Light Magic Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): Light Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the positive emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Light. It should be noted that Light Magic was intentionally created to be used as a counter against Darkness Magic and later Black Arts, two types of Magic that feed on negativity and cause massive destruction. This is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fueling their magic with positive feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a light and benevolent nature; this is known as natural Light Magic, drawing from the inner feelings of the humanity to purify the world off all its evils and mistakes, like a beacon of hope. This version of light magic is more commonly known and used by Legal Mages as they are often encouraged to use their emotions when it comes to fighting, being taught it will increase the overall power of their spells, though this is just a rumor and has not yet been official confirmed. However a recent discovery has just been made revolving around Light Magic; a group of scientist have discovered a new way to utilize Light Magic without having to go through the process of converting their own feelings into magic. This is considered incredibly difficult for a mage to successfully pull off and as such, there are only a small number of Mages that are capable of using this method of Light Magic. To do this, the user will manifest and modify their very eternano and magical energy, entwining it, into that of protons which the user can then alter the movement of them, allowing them to be able to use virtually any light based power; being granted the ability to control, generate, and absorb light as well as utilizing said element as a form of offense and defense. Users of, what has now been dubbed, natural Light Magic have taken note that the light that is manifested through this specific procedure is not capable of being sense as it does not have any feeling in it, making most mages feel uncomfortable around a mage that is capable of using this variation of Light Magic. Due to this fact that this Light Magic does not use any emotion and is based on science, this variant of the magic has been named artificial Light Magic. It has been rumored that more and more Dark Mages are gaining the ability to use this form of Light Magic, disguising themselves and spying on Legal Guilds. Light Magic can be utilized in a multitude of different ways, ranging from offensive to supplementary applications. Occasionally, a certain technique will usually involve the use of hands to cast a spell, though an experienced user can preform said spell without having to go through such an approach. It can be used to destroy and pick up various objects, defend various enemies' attacks and unleash devastating beams of light with immense power behind them. Light Magic can also be used in the most basic way possible which can still lead devastating results; by emitting light from the caster's body, depending on the brightness and the heat that the light emits, it is capable of blinding as well as burning an opponent or causing the surrounding area to explode in a brilliant light. The user can create constructs and weapons made of the element, and even teleport themselves away via transforming into light; being capable of taking out a horde of opponents in a flash of light and rendering them unable to fight, blinding them with radiance. Similar to other elemental magics, Light Magic allows the user to transform their entire body into the very element that they use to fight: by transforming into pure light, the user is able to negate and avoid attacks, and gain the added advantage of traveling at incredible speeds and causing significant damage to their opponent and everything that they come in contact with, like a ray of divine light coming to unleash its judgment. * Australis '(極光 ''Kyokkō): Librage, finely weaving light particles around her, releases them in an aura surrounding herself. Through this, she can manipulate the light particles as she ever so wish, making them into any shape they desire: including an all around shield of light, an optical illusion by refracting light particles or even manipulating them into his standard threads for an omnidirectional assault and defense, making this a highly versatile spell. * 'Milky Way '(天の川 Amanogawa): Librage weaves light particles into a single, extremely potent whip, which possesses exceedingly high cutting power. Though fragile, Librage is able to regenerate it through use of Light Magic. Librage has shown the ability to effortlessly cut through most substances through this spell, and can even manipulate its structure enough to make it hold her opponents and tie them in a rope of sorts. * 'Star Lily '(姫百合 Himeyuri): A very potent Light Magic spell. Through manipulating light particles, Librage is able to enhance every single cell in hrr body with Light Eternano, causing her body to take upon an aura of pure light around it. This in turn increases her physical abilities extremely, capable of instantaneously traversing distances in a matter of seconds, leaving a white trail behind herself after every movement. * '''Three Lights Strategy (三光作戦, Sankō Sakusen) The Three Lights Strategy is a spell that collects magical energy in the form of a small sphere near the ground, at which Librage simply has to wave her hand. At this point, the light magic erupts as three rows of grinding light that can shatter the earth and cause great damage to a collective if they do not evade properly and in time. Because of the speed of the spell, this is also very difficult to achieve. Benedictionibus ex Caelum Benedictionibus ex Caelum (, Benedeikushoniibasu Ekusuru Kēramu; Latin for "Blessings from Above", Japanese for "Holy Rite of the Divine Race"): This is derived from their ability to manipulate light, given to those they deemed worthy; those that are recipients of this technique are usually referred to as "Angel-Blessed" (,Enzeru Buresto; lit. "Comrade of the Heavenly Legion"), their existence being truly recognized by the very heavens. This technique has been performed mainly on Humans, wanting to fulfill their desires of becoming closer to an Angel — a desire that's also been shared by the Angels themselves. In order to perform this technique, the Angel charges an immense amount of light to their hand (sans the usage of the parent technique), places said light-infused hand over the target's head. The main attribute of an Angel is their ability to "purify"; this can fall in line with anything that goes against their will. In this case, the technique is used to purify all imperfections within the target while slightly altering their physiology. This causes them to evolve as a result, thus becoming "converting them" (i.e. gaining the same powers & abilities of Angels). It's known that this effects of this ability can be passed down from generation-to-generation — allowing certain members of the family to inherit an angel's power. However, the only problem with this technique is its level of power; it's said those who's received a blessing from a Seraph through the usage of this technique have inherited an immensely large & strong amount of power that can be passed down for a long time. In comparison, those who received the blessing from an Azrael inherits a small & weak amount of power that temporarily lasts in the recipient — having no chance of it being inherited by the next of kin. It's said that this technique has helped humankind to evolve over the past millennium into what it currently is today. Also, it's been theorized that this technique is what the Angels use to breed & re-populate their kind, but this has yet to be proven. This technique is known to be ineffective against individuals who are corrupted & creatures of an evil species; in fact, if ever performed on them, the technique would backfire causing immense pain as they are purified from the inside-out. In a sense, this technique can be considered cruel as it's seen as a slow form of torture — a trait that contradicts an Angel's given nature. It's been theorized that Fallen Angels had lost this ability upon their corruption, but was later proven false as it was still possible for them to give out such blessings to individuals they deemed worthy; in such a case, the blessing of a fallen is a bit weaker than that of a pure, no longer having affiliation with their homeland. Though the individual chosen receives the same amount of power as a fallen angel of given rank, it's naturally seen as inferior in-comparison with an individual blessed by a pure one. However, it should be noted that ranking is still a factor — thus even if the blessing is weakened to a certain extent, if that Fallen Angel was of a higher ranking, then the power the individual was blessed with can outrank another individual blessed by an angel of a lower ranking. Naturally, those who're blessed by a Fallen Angel gain black wings instead of white ones. * Yuangelionel (, Yuageruioneru; lit. "Holy Virgin Star Transcendent Angelic Promotion"): It's considered to be the true form of the Angel's Blessing, representing the desire of the two races to be one — reaching new levels of understanding and coexistence; it's this form that makes Angels one of the most feared and revered races in existence. It's unknown how this form came about, but's rumored to have been spawned by an Angel's desire to save a human that it cherished — risking everything just to achieve such ends, even if it meant its eventual demise. While powerful, it's considered to be forbidden because of the risks that come with it — the most evident one being the permanent fusion between the Angel and its host, possibly turning said host into an Angel; though such effects are wanted by most humans — having the innate desire to become such sublime beings worshiped in various religions and cults, it's seen as an abomination by the Angels upon the decree of their Supreme God, the Holy Father, and the Virgin Mother — all of whom stated that such a conception would go against the very laws that govern the universe. Thus, the form can only be invoked under the most extreme of circumstances, especially when the Angel and the host's life are in serious danger. Naturally, this form is accessible to those who have received the Angel's Blessing — the very proof of them being "chosen by the heavens"; it's not available to any other, even if they wield the Nilgaloria — the holy relic that simulates said blessing, thus bestowing its users with the same powers, but to a certain extent. It's said that when the Angel and the Angel-Blessed synchronize both their minds and powers with one that they undergo a metamorphosis; they no longer retain their individual appearances, but take on an entirely new one altogether — inheriting traits from both participants. Like any other known transformation, they get a significant power boost; in this case, their individual powers are pooled together and magnified nearly five times over. It's because of this that this form is even more powerful than other transformations, especially ones belonging in the Slayer Magic category. While they have access to their individual powers, they are also able to create new ones that are unique to them; this easily gives them an advantage over others, as the latter aren't able to properly counter such a force that been recently introduced. It should be noted that the Angel's Apoca is usable in said state, thus can be counted as the only time that another being is able to utilize the signature weapon of the Angels for their benefit, albeit for a brief time. Most legends concerning this transformation once stated that it has the power to annihilate armies and lay waste to nations in a matter of moments; however, since there has been no known record of such a feat, it's still up for debate. But, the power of this form can't be denied no less. With the various benefits this transformation grants comes the various weaknesses, one of which has already been mentioned; considered to be an important factor, the host and the angel must be full synchronized with one another. If there's anything that will disrupt it, it will lead to a severe backlash that can harm both participants while draining them of their respective magical energy supplies — putting them in a state of near-death. While form can be maintained for a longer period, the time one can stay in it can be reduced by how much power they exert; the greater the power, the shorter the time limit. Despite all of these risks, this form is something that's continually sought after — thus the reason why most beings seek an Angel's Blessing. Like with all known transformations, it's known that this one can be given a name, signifying what it truly means to the users in-question. Somewhat of a comical factor, this form has been coined as "Angel Sync" (, Enzeru Shinku; lit. "Turn into the Angel Within") — which is short for "Angel Synchronization" (天使同期, Tenshi Dōki); this makes allusions to the famed Devil Synchronization, usable through Devil Slayer Magic. According to the ones who coined the term, this is to spite such Slayers due to their transformation being heretical to their overall purpose. Thus, it's known that users of this transformation and Devil Slayers who utilize such a mode tend not to get along with one another, even if their purposes coincide. Equipment Weapons= |-| Armor, Clothing, and Shields= |-| Miscellaneous= Quotes, Trivia and Statistics Behind The Scenes= |-| Fun Facts= |-| Quotes by Character= |-| Quotes about Character= |-| Statistics=